Forgiveness
by BobV
Summary: Just when Ranma and Akane thought they were progressing in their relationship, something bad happened.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. A fair warning for those who will read the fic below: English is not my first language and this is my first time writing something so long. I tried my best here. If you find any grammar or concordance error send me a Pm or leave a review for me to correct them. My goal is always to improve. I'm always open to honest criticism._

_Disclaimer — Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

I was running. Running as if my life depended of it. Running to make the images disappear from my head.

Impossible.

It doesn't matter how much I try, they will never leave me in peace again. It's like a crumpled sheet of paper, even after you put it in the original state it'll never be the same again. And it's impossible to make the images go away.

I walked away more and more from my home.

Home ?

I've never had a home. I wouldn't consider my mom's house my home. Ten years was the time I spent away from there, it's not from the day to night that I'll start to feel comfortable there.

There was also the Tendo residence. For almost two years I lived under their roof. This's time enough to feel comfortable and call it home. But it was never my home, no matter what I say, no after what I saw today.

I stopped running and decided to sit in a bench inside a nearby park. I tried to control my breathing, soothe my heart. Hard task. Especially with this stabbing sensation in my chest. Every time I think about the situation it's as the knife is being twisted in my heart.

I wanted to forget everything. Forget what happened today, forget what happened in the last weeks, forget that I came to Nerima and forget everything about this stupid training trip that my father took me ! Really, what he was thinking when he took me away from my mom ? I think he wasn't. What was his purpose ? Transform me in a powerful fighter ? If yes, again, for what purpose ?

Stupid old man.

Nothing of this would have happened if he had not took me away from my mom. Maybe today, I would be a much more happy person if I had stayed with my mother. I could have continued training without any problem. Bu my father is too much an idiot. He said that I would have distracted myself and this would be no good for my training. Anything outside of the Art is a distraction in his opinion. Feelings are a distraction. They leave you exposed, and when you're exposed it's pretty easy for someone to hurt you.

I think at least in this Pop was right. I shouldn't have left me so vulnerable like this. This hurts more than any strike I've received in my entire life. This is worse than to be locked in my cursed form.

A couple passed in front of me, holding hands, smiling, kissing each other. I waited for them to be out my view and then I punched the ground, angry with them. Why they're so happy ?

I punched the ground again with more force, this time angry with myself. What the hell did I do wrong ?

Again I punched with enough force to make a hole on the ground. This time angry with...

I sighed.

How did this happen ? We were fine, we talked with each other. I didn't said everything I wanted but what I managed to say was enough to make her smile. She was happy, I could see it in her face. Yes, her brilliant smile when we talked in the dojo. She blushed and smiled timidly for me. I think I did the same. We both knew what we wanted for the first time.

And then suddenly everything crumbled.

I arrived home and saw that... It hurts so just to think.

I felt a throbbing pain in my chest. Piercing my heart, making my whole body ache.

I never thought something like this could hurt so much.

I put my hands on my face.

Dammit ! Men don't cry.

* * *

Some hours after the failed wedding a boy stayed alone in the middle of the dojo. All the mess was cleaned by him and Kasumi. The older girl went back to main building and left pigtailed boy with his own thoughts. It didn't take long and soon another person entered in the dojo and joined the young man. She moved closer and sat beside him.

"Hi." Akane said.

"Hi." Ranma answered without looking at her.

They both stayed in silence for long minutes. They were looking in all direction but were avoiding looking at each other. Several times they opened their mouths but closed them shortly after that without saying anything. Both of them had several questions to make, yet the fear of the answer made them back away. And like this they continued in silence for more long and tortuous minutes. Until Ranma took courage to say something.

"Akane, did you really had the intention to marry me just to give me the Nannichuan?"

Akane look to the boy on her side. _"Stupid like he is certainly he doesn't know the real reason for what I have done."_ She thought bitterly.

"Yes, Ranma. I did this because I wanted to help you." That was one of the reasons. " I know how much you want your cure."

"Well, I had my doubts. Now I know for sure that you are an idiot!" Ranma blurted." You were ready to throw your life away just to give the water. Don't ever do it again! I don't need your help."

Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was just trying to help and look what she got.

"I'm sorry if I'm useless but at least I tried, jerk!" She almost screamed.

"And I say what you did was silliness. Wanting to marry a person that you don't like is ridiculous."

"Person that a don't like?" The phrase repeated itself in Akane's head.

"Who put it in your head? That I don't like you ?" She asked feeling her temper rising.

"You act as if didn't like. All you do is hitting me call me idiot, jerk, dummy ant others names." He hissed.

"And what about you, Mr. perfect ? How many times do you insulted me in front of the others girls? " Akane screamed. "Tell me when was the time that you showed some respect towards me? You've never done that. You only care for yourself!"

"That's not true!" He retorted. "Do you think if only care about me I would have fought and killed Saffron? How many times I risk my life to save your ass? Your ungrateful!"

"And what about the times I helped you? Or did you forget who was the one who jumped inside the tornado created by the Hiryu Shoten Ha to get the chart, huh?"

"And in the end I had to save you. If wasn't by me you would have shatter on the floor. The same thing happened in Ryugenzawa. I had to dive in the lake to get you out of the mouth of the Orochi."

"And after that I save you for being eaten alive!"

Ranma and Akane stared at each other, gritting their teeth. Just like the arguments had started, they ended. Panting, both teens looked away apparently stressed and tired. They always felt like that after an argument, but now, a little after the failed wedding the sensation was worse. It was never their intention for things to end up like this, but their mouths and pride always took the best of them in cases like this.

This time it was Akane who broke the uncomfortable silence after several minutes. She decided to be honest this time. All the things they were saying was doing nothing but hurt themselves. After all this time together, after all the arguments, fights and adventures they had, it was time to have a little more honesty between themselves.

"Look Ranma, the real reason I agreed to go on with this wedding it was because I wanted to help you and..." She took a deep breath. This was going to be hardest part. "When we were in Jusendo I don't remember well what really happened. I was in a totally dark place, unable to hear or feel anything although I knew somehow I was conscient. Until I heard. In low voice I heard you calling me. You sounded distressed. But then I heard you scream. It was like you were screaming to the whole world to hear. You said that you loved me." The last sentence came in a whisper. "When I opened my eyes you were crying." She wiped a tear from her eye."That's why I agreed with or fathers. I thought you loved me. Or at least liked just a little bit of me." She lowered her gaze to avoid contact with her fiance.

Ranma was stunned. Akane agreed with the wedding because she heard him say he loved her?_ "I don't remember quite well what I said but using this logic means... she loves me? Or at least like me? "_ He thought. _"No, it can't be. Why she would feel this? There's no reason for that."_

But..

_"Like she said, she risked her life for me. Why ? She said inumerous times that she hated me but even so she always helped me too. Maybe... I think it won't hurt just to ask."_

"Akane, do you hate me? "He asked feeling a little insecure.

"Despite of all I said in the past I don't hate you. You always helped me when I needed."

"So does that mean that you li-li-like me-me?" He stammered suddenly seeing something interesting on the ground. From the corner of his eye he saw her nodding with her head.

"And you Ranma, do you l-like me?" She asked softly feeling her cheeks flush.

"I...I...I" Ranma wanted to say a lot of things,but was afraid that his mouth would betray him in this important moment. Because of this he just nodded.

For the second time they start to avoid looking at each other in the eyes. Both were blushing. In a quick peek their eyes met and their cheeks burned like never before.

Before any of them could say anything more they heard Kasumi calling them. They both trade glances and smile to each other. It was pretty typical to happen something like this with them. Only this time they agreed to continue their conversation in the next day after school.

And so things followed. The next day came and they went to school together and in silence. It was like an agreement. They would only talk to each other after school. The only problem was that Ranma was attacked by Kuno and Mousse after he left the building after the last period. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi also appeared to show how much they love him. As a result, Ranma only managed to get home when the sun had already set.

All Ranma wanted was to soak in a hot bath, relax for a few minutes and then finally go to talk to his fiancee. He was eager to do that.

He went upstairs to get some new clothes since his current were torn due the fight with his rivals. He would have ask Kasumi to sew them for him. Speaking of her, she was in front of Akane's bedroom door. Ranma's sense alarmed when he saw the apprehensive look on her face. She was trying to open the door and didn't notice him.

"Is something wrong, Kasumi?"

Caught off guard Kasumi looked startled for a moment.

"R-Ranma?" She stammered.

"Is Akane inside?"

Before she could say something Ranma heard a noise coming from the other side of the door.

"Are you there, Akane? Can I come in?"

"Akane?"

Ranma heard a male voice that he couldn't identify coming from inside the room. The fear of what happened some weeks ago when Akane was kidnapped, mixed with jealousy of have another man besides himself inside his fiancee's room, made him break through the door.

Inside the bedroom he saw Akane lying in her bed. But she wasn't alone.

There was another person with her.

A man. Lying in her bed too.

The man was Ryoga. One of his rivals.

Ranma stared blankly at the scene. All his thought process stopped. When his brain processed the information his eyes were sending, Ranma felt his blood boiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_English is not my first language and this is my first time writing something so long. I tried my best here. If you find any grammar or concordance error send me a Pm or leave a review for me to correct them. My goal is always to improve. I'm always open to honest criticism._

_Disclaimer — Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. They're late. This is already getting old. Not even one month has passed since she was kidnapped for the last time and it's happening again? Why it always have to be my sister? What is so special in her?

I checked the clock again. What I'm thinking? They're just late, nothing bad will happen. Maybe I'm getting paranoid. Well, it's not my fault considering the number of bizarre things that happen here in Nerima.

I sat on the engawa to relax a little. No one was in home at this moment. Father and Mr Saotome had gone out for drinking and Aunt Nodoka went along. She said she would try to prevent her husband to spend more money than he should, since she wanted to go back to her home as fast as possible. Nabiki informed me she had a meeting with her friends so we shouldn't wait for her.

Today was more or less like a day off. Nabiki left some money and said to order food for dinner. After the yesterday events she told me that I should relax and forget about the dinner just for this night. And that's what I was doing.

I felt a slight breeze passing through the yard. I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air of the afternoon. All my muscles relaxed immediately. I started to humming a old song taught by my mother. My head began to sway slightly from side to side. Forgetting momentarily of all my chores e problems, I let myself go.

It didn't take long and I fell asleep.

* * *

How the hell does this always happen to me? I know I should be used to it but it's not fair! I just wanted to get out of Nerima. Is it too much to ask? It doesn't need to be my home, it can be the top of a snow mountain or on the inside of a dense forest. Anywhere far away from here is fine.

I passed in front of Ukyo's restaurant some minutes ago. This is the prove that I'm where I shouldn't be. Maybe I'm being a little dramatic here but it's not easy to get over this things.

Yesterday was the wedding day of Akane. Or would have been if it hadn't been sabotaged. Shampoo, Ukyo, The Kunos siblings, Mousse and Happosai, everyone was there helping to destroy the wedding. I just wanted the water. This curse sucks.

It's all Ranma's fault!

If it wasn't for this stupid curse my life will be alot easier. She would also be on my side now and I would be the happiest person in the whole world. I would be stronger with her by my side and I certainly would be able to defeat Ranma Saotome.

Damn you!

Why he had to transform my life in a living hell? He was always the only thing between her and I. Why can't she see that I'm better than him? Two-timing Jerk. If wasn't for him, she would love me.

She would, right?

I sighed to cut this train of thought.

I shouldn't be thinking this. She sees me only as a friend, she will never love me. And what is worse is that I know this.

After what has happened in Jusendo, how far Ranma was willing to go for her and how he got devastated when he thought she was dead is the prove that he really loves her. And if Akane agreed to marry him, is proof that the feeling is reciprocal.

I'm really trying to get her out of my mind but it's not easy to forget your first love. I still remember the feeling when she kissed me for the first time and the warm of her embrace. Of course I was P-chan when she did that but this doesn't change anything.

I stopped and sighed again. I've been doing this a lot lately. Akane doesn't love me and I HAVE to accept this. Besides there is a girl that likes me the way I'm, even with my curse. And here I thought it would be an impossible thing to happen.

Huh, I can't help but smile with this thought.

I walked for a few more blocks and decided to turn to the left in hoping to finally get out here. Wrapped in my own thoughts I unintentionally bumped in someone with enough force to make the person fall.

"I'm sorry." I hurried to apologize. "I wasn't paying attention and... Akane-san?"

quickly I helped her to get up.

"I'm really sorry. Are you alright ?"

"Oh, Ryoga? I didn't thought you were still here in Nerima. And I'm fine. It was my fault too."

"Are you sure?" I took a closer look to her. It seems she is tired and her eyes are a bit swollen and vague. "You look a bit tired."

"Don't worry, it's nothing."

"You can talk to me, Akane-san. You know I'm your, huh, friend." Friend? Haha! I sadly laughed at myself. I have to leave this things behind or else I will only hurt myself.

"Ryoga..." She looked touched by my words. "It's just... Well... Ranma." I heard she whispering her fiancé's name. What have you done this time Ranma? Don't you get tired of hurting her? I clenched my fist tightly. This isn't fair.

"Can you accompany me to my house? We can talk there."

Despite my initial goal to be far away from here I still can't say no to her. Damn, I still have feelings for her, I can't deny this. But I promise to myself that I won't do anything.

Akane took my hand and leaded the way to her house.

Oh God, she's just holding my hand and I'm already blushing.

* * *

Kasumi woke up with her back aching. She yawned, stretched her arms, legs and made a mental note to not ever again sleep on the floor again. Although she had to admit that a nap in the afternoon from time to time won't be so bad.

Entering in the living room she saw her sister passing and going upstairs. What most caught her attention was that she was holding hands with the Hibiki boy.

"Akane?" Kasumi called while climbing the stairs.

"Hi, Kasumi-san." Ryoga answered but Akane no.

"Why took you so long to get home? I was getting worried."

The older girl was simply ignored. Akane entered in her room with the bandana clad boy and closed the door leaving a slight stunned Kasumi outside.

Kasumi called her sister one more time and again she didn't answer her.

On the other side of the door Ryoga slowly began to get nervous. Akane was in silence and he started to question his decision to come to her house let alone enter in her room. She was very different. The tired look was replaced for an one more serious, it was as if she had become another person. There was also an enigmatic smile on her lips. Even the air inside the room was different.

"You look nervous, Ryoga. Is there something bothering you?" Ryoga flinched with her sluggish and almost malicious tone of voice.

_Something is definitely wrong here._ He thought.

"Relax. Come, sit here beside me." Akane tapped the spot by her side on the edge of the bed. When Ryoga didn't move, she insisted, "Please."

Reluctantly the boy did so, but decided to sit a little away. Something in her expression was telling him that it was the best to do for now. To his discomfort, Akane approached.

"Why are you so tense, Ryoga?"

"I-It's nothing."_You strange like this and the fact I'm alone with you in your room, of course I won't be nervous._

"Well, you shouldn't be after all you've been here before. How many times we've stayed alone here in my room? How many times have you slept in my bed before, **P-chan**?" The last word was said syllable by syllable with a certain malice in her voice.

Ryoga blanched, his eyes went wide, his heart stopped and and his body froze. Before any reaction from him, Akane tossed him on his back on the bed and hugged him. Ryoga stammered some incoherent words. He was more than nervous to form a sentence that would make sense.

"We already slept together like this a lot of times before. Does it feel good?"

"Akane?" Was all he could said.

The door opened abruptly and Ranma entered in the room. The two teens turned their heads in the direction of the door, each one with a different expression. Ryoga looked terrified and for the first time he feared for his life when he saw Ranma's eyes. Akane on the other hand stayed calm.

Ryoga saw Ranma preparing himself to launch a furious attack and closed his eyes as if that would lessen the pain of the blow. But it never came, slowly he opened his eyes and all he saw was Akane's back.

Ranma stopped his fist centimeters from his fiancee's face that didn't even blink.

"Hello, Ranma." She greeted quietly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He shouted in top of his lungs. "Get yourself killed?!"

"Killed myself? No." She answered matter of factly. "Are you capable of hurt me physically?"

"O-o-of course not." He said as he backed his arm.

"But lie is another story, right P-chan?" She glanced in Ryoga's direction.

Ranma felt all his blood being drained from his face.

"You don't need to explain. I know everything. I just don't know how you managed to fool me all this time."

"Akane, it's not what..." Ranma tried to say something but Akane interrupted him.

"Don't waste your time, Ranma. You want advice? get out here, go away." She said casually.

"But Akane..."

"I don't want to see you ever again."

Ranma stepped back feeling his stomach freezing. Unlike other times Akane wasn't angry or shouting. She was saying every single word with a annoying calm in her voice. It was sending shivers down his spine like a harbinger of something very bad was ready to happen.

"I can explain ever..."

"I know you can." She interrupted him again. "The problem is I don't want to hear any..."

"WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!" He exclaimed. "Let me explain, please." He asked this time in a low voice. "If what you said said in the dojo yesterday was true at least give a chance."

"Ranma," She approached, put her hands on either side of his face and looked directly in his eyes. With a smile she retorted. "Whatever I have said yesterday it was a lie."

Ranma was speechless, the world completely stopped around him. His eyes lost all focus. It was as if he had been hit in the head by a giant hammer.

"I thank you for all the times you saved my life but this is it. I don't want to have anything more from you." She kept with a small smile. "I can ask Dad to cancel the agreement if you want."

Those words hit him like a concrete block. It was like seeing the world crumbling around you, piece by piece falling and disintegrating on the ground. For a moment he thought the heat had been taken from his body, leaving him to freeze to death. He looked into Akane's brown eyes looking for lies or some bad joke. He was refusing to believe that she would say something like that after everything that happened yesterday. He found nothing but sincerity in her eyes.

_It can't be. _He thought in total despair. _There have to be a reason. Yes, a reason. Maybe..._

"Ryoga! What have you done to her?" He demanded. "Don't tell me you are using the fishing pole again?"

"W-what?"

"Why would you think something like this happened? Ryoga didn't do anything."

"lie!" He shouted. "Of course he did something! Why would you say all this nonsense?"

"That's enough Ranma! Get out here!" She said slightly raising her voice.

"I WILL NOT UNTIL YOU SAY WHAT HELL IS GOING HERE?!"

"You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth: I DON'T like you Ranma Saotome!"

"W-what? W-why ?" his eyes went wide, a look of hurt in his face. "You're lying! After all we've been through..." He paused. "You can't be serious. Not now that I was..."

Kasumi chose this moment to interrupt the discussion. She followed all their conversation and to prevent more damage she decided to step in. They both had already had a lots of argument before, but this time the way they were acting, especially Akane, was different. She put herself between Ranma And Akane.

"Ranma, do what she said." She plead. "Just for now."

"NO! I won't until she let me explain!"

"Please, Ranma"

"But..."

"Why is hard to belive I don't love you, Ranma ?" Akane said and sat on the bed beside a surprised Ryoga.

The room went silent for long minutes. No one dared to speak. With the exception of Akane everyone on the room had look of disbelief in their faces.

"YOU STUPID, VIOLENT, UNCUTE, TOMBOY! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

Ranma stormed out of the room feeling his heart being pierced by every that word Akane said.

* * *

(A/N) Sincerely speaking, The next chapter will take a while to be posted. I have another fics that I have to update. None of them are available here. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

I growled when the first annoying rays of sunshine hit my face. It started to rise indicating the begging of a new day for a lot of people.

Damn!

Can I no longer sleep in peace here?

I spent the whole night here upon this tree trying to sleep. When I was younger I used to do this and could sleep quite easily. Now, I don't think I'd be able to rest even if I spend all my energy running a marathon.

During the night I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I even tried some meditation exercises but nothing worked. My body was still tense and my mind a turmoil. Whatever I tried, took me where I didn't want to be. It was like a trap which I couldn't escape.

_I don't love you._

How could those simple words have so much power? And why this is bothering me so much? Well, I think I know why. Maybe it's because I like her. Yeah, I admitted this yesterday and she did the same. So why all this? I know that like and love are two different things. I've heard a lot of people talk about it, but to tell the truth I don't know exactly what love is. What is funnier is that I wanted Akane to tell she loved me.

Akane...

Why did she react that way? I know what Ryoga was doing was wrong but I'm sure he's never done anything worse than just to sleep in her bed or rub on her breasts. This was more her fault than mine. I tried to warn her, but she never realized anything. What should I have done? Some of the time that I tried to drag Ryoga out of her bed, I ended up kicked out through the window.

Stupid violent tomboy.

Who told her anyway? And also I was expecting a beating, have some broken bones, head injuries, hear shouting and swearing or receive the cold shoulder treatmentbut she didn't do anything of that. She was perfectly calm. It was as if she were another person. The Akane I know wouldn't react that way, she is irascible!

...

Wait a minute. Not even in a million years would Akane have stayed calm after discovering a secret so big. She is not Kasumi. This doesn't make any sense.

No, It make sense. I have only to take one or two people in consideration.

I climbed down the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. Cracking my knuckles I decided to pay a visit to certain chinese restaurant.

—

Ranma abruptly opened the door of the restaurant. There weren't any customers yet just Mousse sweeping the floor.

"Mousse!" He shouted. "Where is Cologne?" Demanded.

The chinese boy adjusted his glasses and looked at the visitor,"What are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"Where is she? Tell me now!" Ranma said without hiding his irritation.

"Hey, Don't you think it's too early to be shouting like this? And who do you think you are to give me orders?"

The nearsighted boy went forward and tried to attack the face his rival with a punch. Ranma easily dodged and landed a solid punch in Mousse's gut, who stumbled and fell on the top of a table. Mousse got up quickly and from the sleeve of his robe pulled several knives. He threw the knives towards the other boy. Ranma blocked all the weapons using a table like a shield, leaving Mousse stunned and giving enough time for Ranma to shorten the distance and applied a uppercut. This time Mousse fell on the ground already unconscious.

Hearing all the noise, Cologne came immediately from the basement. "What's going on here?" When she saw Mousse fallen on the ground and Ranma near him she asked what he was doing.

"You!" Ranma hissed, pointing the finger. "Tell me right now what you have done?"

"A lot of things if we count since last week. If you be more specific I think I can answer." Cologne said calmly.

"Don't you dare to play games with me old ghoul. I know that you did something with Akane."

"The Tendo girl? What happened with her?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about." He accused.

"No, I don't know. Instead of acting before thinking and make accusations, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"You told Akane Ryoga's secret, that he's P-Chan."

"Hum..." Cologne sat in a chair and took a pipe from sleeve of her clothe and lit "Interesting." She smoked.

"Why do you say that, you dried-up monkey?" He demanded.

"Since you're blaming me do you have any proof?"

"Well," Ranma a scratched the back of his head. "no." He admitted. "But you're one of the people that knew about his secret. Besides I think you had good reasons to tell Akane about P-Chan." He accused.

"Ok. Let's supposed that I have revealed the secret. Now Akane is mad with you and you are mad with me because I supposedly told her Ryoga's secret, right? Well, this is not my business, but have you stopped to think about what you've done?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think. From the little I know the Tendo girl considered Ryoga a close friend. After finding out that he was using his curse to take advantage of her, sleeping in her bed, don't you think she has the right to be angry with him?"

"Ryoga may be a scoundrel but I doubt he would try anything perverted while she was sleeping."

"This doesn't change the fact that he was taking advantage of her. A man was sleeping in her bed without her consent. With the right proportions it can be considering something almost like rape. And you know what is worse? You let this happen."

"I tried to warn her giving tips. I even tried to take Ryoga away from her during the night." Ranma argued.

"It doesn't exempt you from guilt. And it seems that you still don't understand the gravity of the situation. I may be old but my eyes are still perfect. I can see how much you care for Akane and vice versa. How do you think she would felt after find out that one of the person closer to her was in fact betraying her?"

The realization of his actions finally became clear in his head. Ranma hung his head and said, "I don't know."

When he first came to Nerima Akane had a low opinion of boys because of her problems at the school. And the fact that he let a boy take advantage of her increased his guilt and shame ten fold.

"Even if I hypothetically had told her do you think you have the right to come here and scold me?"

Ranma didn't say anything.

"I was expecting a more mature reaction from you, son-in-law. In some way I'm disappointed."

"If wasn't you, Shampoo told her. She knew his secret too." He said with a weak voice.

Cologne signed. "Still wanting to blame others for your own mistakes, huh? Whatever. It seems If I don't prove that neither I or Shampoo has anything to do with this, you won't believe in us. Shampoo!" She called.

From upstairs came the girl with purple hair. She would have hugged him if Cologne hadn't hit her with her staff. "Behave yourself. Go to the kitchen and bring me four teacups, and a kettle of warm water." She ordered.

Shampoo obeyed and in a few minutes returned with the items ordered. She placed the objects in the top of the table.

"I was keeping this for later. I intended to use it to finish all this mess and to know if my great granddaughter has some chance to win your heart. It come to my knowledge the events that happened in the phoenix mountain and I'm not interested in force you to anything that you don't want to do. However, I'm not afraid of you but I have to take in consideration if the eventual gains are worth the losses."

Cologne put water in the four tea cups. From the sleeve of her robe she pulled a packet, opened it, and poured the contents into the tea cups.

"We call this the Tea of Truth. Everyone who drinks this will be unable to lie for a short period of time. Considering the quantity I putted in each teacup, I think the effect will last for almost a full minute." Cologne explained.

"You must be outta your mind if you think I will drink it."

"Well, I was expecting this." Cologne went to where Mousse who was still laying, opened his mouth, threw the tea in his throat and after that woke him up with knock on his head.

"What's going here?" He asked confused.

"Mousse, do you love Shampoo?"

"More than anything." He answered without thinking.

"What are you capable to do for her?"

"Everything."

"Why do you think she doesn't love you?"

"Because of the darned Saotome, enemy of women. He should die alone with no one on his side."

Cologne nodded satisfied. "See?" She asked Ranma.

"Are you serious? This is what he normally say."

"So, let's go to the second test. Shampoo drink it."

Shampoo was caught of guard because of the order. "But great grandmother, Why Shampoo must drink ?"

"Are you questioning a direct order of a elder?" Cologne said in menacing tone and narrowed her eyes.

"N-no."Shampoo gulped. Slow and hesitant, she drank the tea.

"Do you love Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes, Shampoo love Ranma."

"Did you revealed Ryoga's secret to Akane?"

"No."

"What is your opinion about Mousse?"

"Mousse duck idiot, annoying and blind but handsome without glasses." Shampoo's eyes widened and she put her two hands to her mouth. She started to sweat as everyone in the room looked at her in surprise.

"Take your hands from your mouth, Shampoo." When Shampoo shook her head, Cologne ordered. "Now!" Shampoo had no choice and obeyed.

"Does Mousse has any chance with you?" This time Ranma was the one who made the question.

"Maybe." She answer immediately.

Cologne, Ranma and even Mousse saw her face become pale. In less than a second Shampoo ran from the restaurant. Mousse tried to follow her but was without his glasses, and crashed into the wall. Cologne cackled while Ranma had an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Convinced now?"

"I, I... I'm not convinced yet."

"Why don't you drink the tea and see the effects by yourself?" Cologne suggested.

"Why don't YOU drink the tea while I ask the questions?"

"Very well." Cologne took the tea cup and drank it contents in a single gulp. "Ask."

Ranma looked directly in Cologne's eyes for several seconds before starting his interrogatory. "Did you tell Akane Ryoga's secret?"

"No." She answered without any hesitation.

"Then who told? Was Shampoo who did it?"

"I simply don't know."

"You are lying!" Ranma hit the table and almost dropped the last tea-cup. "Only you two besides Mousse, my father and I knew about his curse."

"I'm not lying, son-in-law. I can't. No matter how strong you're it's impossible to resist the effects of the tea. I believe that even supernatural creatures aren't immune to it. Drink it and you will see what I'm talking about."

Ranma grunted. He stayed exchanging glances with Cologne and tea cup for a time, until frustrated, decided to drink in a single gulp like Cologne did. At first it did seem like normal tea but when Cologne made the first question he felt its effects.

"Do you love Akane Tendo?"

"Yes." Ranma felt his mouth and tongue working faster than he could think.

"More than yourself?"

"Yes." Again Ranma felt frustrated because he couldn't control his answer.

"Would you be willing kill someone to protect her?"

"Yes!"

"You..."

"Stop!" Ranma slammed his hand on the table cutting Cologne, who just smiled. He was panting. He never thought he would admit all this things so naturally how he did seconds ago.

"Do you believe in me now?"

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"The Tea of Truth has its name for a reason. I still had hopes that my great granddaughter had some chance with you but it seems you heart is already taken. As I said, after I heard about you battle in against Saffron I don't want to force you to do anything. I think I'll have to have a good conversation with Shampoo about this."

"So who?"

"I have no idea. Maybe the Okonomiyaki chef or perhaps Nabiki. Who knows? Either way, I think you should ask her, try to talk and clear the air between you two. Now, if don't have anything more to do here, go away. I have business to take care of and I have to open the restaurant soon."

Ranma exited the restaurant in silence, feeling lost like in the previous night. He was still in doubt if he should talk with Akane, Ukyo or Nabiki to know who was responsible for revealing the secret. The first problem was that he didn't know if if Ukyo knew or not about Ryoga's curse. And about Nabiki she wasn't the type of person to give information for free. Besides for what purpose she would do this? And the truth was he didn't know if Nabiki was aware of the curse Ryoga has.

In the end his only option was Akane.

He spent almost a hour building up the courage to go to talk with her. When he decided, it took him just a few minutes to reach the Tendo residence. He chose to jump the wall instead of using the gates. He was ready to go to her room when the sounds that came from the dojo got his attention. He immediately went to the dojo and found Akane practicing a kata. It didn't take long for her to notice him.

"Hi, Ranma." She said with a neutral voice.

For Some odd reason Ranma felt very uncomfortable in hearing her saying his name with this tone. He had the feeling he would not like this conversation.

* * *

**Special thanks to Richard Ryley who corrected all the grammar errors of this chapter. If you find any error it's probably because I screw up and didn't correct what Richard said was wrong :D**

**Hello everyone. There is a poll in my profile. ****I'd like to hear your opinion about my next story. Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Before entering in the dojo, Ranma stopped for several seconds to observe Akane practicing a kata. She wore her classic white/beige gi and from the amount of sweat dripping from her forehead, Ranma guessed that she had already been practicing for a while.

Her hair flew from side to another with each movement. Her punches and kicks struck imaginary enemies with strength and determination. Although her steps were short, she moved with grace and lightness. However in the eyes of Ranma, her forms were not good and she still had much to still had much to improve.

The pigtail boy closed the door to make his presence known. Akane heard the closing and didn't look surprised.

"Hello Ranma." She greeted coldly while finishing her kata. "I believe I was clear enough last night when I said to you to go away." She greeted coldly while finishing her kata. "I believe was clear enough last night when I said to you to go away."

"I just want to talk Akane." Ranma said sheepishly.

"Talk about what?" She asked angrily." We have nothing to talk about after what you have done. It's still hard that you were lying to me like this." She added sadly. "And then I found out that you let Ryoga take advantage of me. During these two years I grew used to your protection. One part of me never liked this since I wanted to be able to defend myself. The other part was happy because though it was your way to show affection, that you cared." She started to walk towards him with a frown. Instinctively Ranma backed away.

"I swear Akane. That was not my intention."

Ranma saw Akane getting closer, walking in his direction with determination. Her stern look seemed to penetrate his soul, leaving him completely exposed. Her accusatory voice was powerful like a thunder.

"Does it matter? You could have stopped it but you did nothing!" She accused.

"I tried to warn you. The Problem is that you never realized. Understand, I did this only be-be-be..." Ranma's alarm went crazy when Akane pressed him against the wall putting one arm on each side of the wall imprisoning him.

"A-A-A-Aka-Akane." He stammered, feeling extremely discomforted with her proximity.

"What's the matter, Ranma?" Her cold tone of voice was changed for one more sensual and the same happened with her eyes."

Akane pressed and touched his midsection with her breasts. The boy started to tremble involuntary, his eyes went wide and the air became scarce. His heart was beating furiously, his mind became blank for a few seconds and he got the impression that his face was on fire.

"Aka-Akane." He stammered again."Cou-cou-could you pleaseeee taaake a steeeep back?" Ranma wanted to smack himself for how ridiculous he sounded.

"Why? Don't you like what I'm doing? P-Chan seemed to like it a lot. And what is up with your face? Why it is all red?" She asked in a innocent tone, putting her hand in his forehead.

Ranma felt the delicate and soft touch of the smaller hand touching his forehead, like a mother do when her child is cold. Unaccustomed with such demonstration of affection and physical contact from Akane, his brain entered in overload process, almost melting. The hand start to descend slowly through his face until it reached his neck. The touch of her fingers were like a wild fire burning everything it touched, leaving clearly the signs of its presence.

The young martial artist never thought that feel the delicate touch of Akane would felt so good, refreshing in certain way that was better than to be engaged in a fight. On the other hand, although the sensation caused by the touch of her soft breasts was good, he was praying to all gods and goddesses for Akane to not look down. If she did, even she was deliberately the one responsible for this, she would certainly kill him slowly and painfully.

"Ple-please, Akane. Taaake a step back." He urged while he raised his arm to try to make Akane back away.

"Touch me and prove that I'm right." Akane chimed and Ranma recoiled his arm as if he had touched something scorching. "That you're nothing but a pervert like Ryoga."

"I'm not a pervert."

"Oh, really?" Akane raised one knee and brushed it in the bulk between Ranma's legs. "Doesn't seem so."

The eyes of the Saotome boy grew wide as dinner plates. An intense and almost painful electric current ran through his body, making him tremble even more. In his deepest desires he could have asked Akane to continue, however the fear of might have happened made him change his mind.

Suddenly Akane back away and Ranma breathed relieved while he leaned against the wall as it would fall. Wobbly legs. A scene almost pathetic.

"I bet that," She stopped for a few seconds as if it were touch sensitive subject "you and Ryoga loved to..."

"Stop with this Akane!" Ranma yelled finally taking control of his body."You know that I would never try to hurt you."

"But you did." She said looking away. "And that was not the first time. How do you think I felt whenever you would insult me in front of everyone?" The pain in her voice was clear as crystal.

"You know that I didn't mean anything what I said. You of all people should know that."

"I should?" She asked turning her head and raising a eyebrow. "How should I know if I don't know how to read minds. Wait a minute. So does it that means that all the times you praised your other fiancées, you were trying to insult them?" She used a sarcastic tone to ask the question.

"Damn it, Akane. Why don't you believe in me?!" Ranma screamed. "I risked my life for you several times. Why do you think I would try to hurt you?!" He argued.

Akane narrowed her eyes. "You want to know why? Because you would certainly do the same thing for any other person." Akane countered." You never said anything nice to me, never respected me. Ryoga was just the last straw. Besides, look at you. You came here to justify your acts, but not to admit your mistakes or apologize."

Ranma stopped and stayed in silence digesting the words of his fiancee. In some way it was true. He would risk his life to help Kasumi and even the bitch that was Nabiki. He saved Herb's life who tried to kill him and lock him in his cursed form. And is also true that he almost never praised Akane.

It was never his intention to hurt her. Most of times it was to hide how he truly felt. Little were the times when he really wanted to insult her, and all this times they were angry with each other. He never thought it would affect her like this. And the situation with Ryoga only made things worse. In the end there was only one thing he could do.

"Akane..." Ranma swallowed a lump in his throat along with all his pride, knowing that he did was wrong. He looked down and said in low voice, "I'm sorry Akane."

"Sorry for what?"

"For what Ryoga did to you. He invaded your privacy, and took advantage of your kindness."

"So you're saying sorry for Ryoga did but not for what you did? Do you know how pathetic it sounds?"

"That's not what I wanted to say, Akane."

"But that's how it sounds. And you know what? I already waste too much of my time with you here. Like I said last night, go away. I don't want to talk to you anymore." The angry was more than evident in her voice now.

"C'mon. I know it was wrong. I promise I'll not lie to you anymore. I promise..." Ranma walked towards Akane. Feeling insecure he put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise to try to control my mouth. I promise to treat you better." Reuniting all his courage and self control of years of training, Ranma circled his arms around her." I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for what I did. Please, forgive me." He pleaded with sincerity never heard before in his voice.

A little more than a minute had passed and Ranma started to get preoccupied. First because Akane was in silence. And second because she didn't make any move to hug him back.

"Akane?" He asked tentatively.

"No." She said simply.

"What?" Ranma refused to believe.

Gently, Akane shoved Ranma back and looking sad she said, "Sorry but I can't forgive you, Ranma."

She turned around to hide her face and exited the dojo, leaving a devastated and with broken heart Ranma inside the training hall.

A certain pigtail boy spent the whole day walking aimlessly through Nerima. For the first time in his life he felt lost and didn't know what do. He could fight supernatural beings and powerful martial artists. If his curse were locked he would know how to revert the situation. But he didn't know what to do with Akane. He apologize and admitted he was wrong. He promised to change, but it wasn't enough.

'Maybe it's time for a training trip. Maybe I can think of something to redeem myself.' He thought.

It was then that he saw that he getting closer to the Nekohanten. In the front door he saw Shampoo. She was looking at the door as if she wanted to engrave it on her mind.

When he got near, Ranma saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Ranma?" She said, as she acknowledged the presence of the boy.

Ranma noted that for the first time she didn't jump to hug him. Not that he would complain.

"Were you crying, Shampoo?" He asked not really concerned. He was still drowned in his own misery.

"No." She lied."But Shampoo sad. Great grand mother say we are leaving for China in two days." She said sadly. "She said I no marry you, no touch you, no annoy you. You dangerous." She paused for a few seconds and then added with a pained voice, "Ranma love kitchen wrecker."

'Going to China?' Ranma thought. "Are you guys really planning to go to China, Shampoo?"

The Chinese girl just nodded. Ranma looked to the starry night sky as if searching for a answer.

From the corner of the street a lone figure smiled. It seems the plan was working.

* * *

**Again, special thanks to Richard Ryley who corrected all the grammar errors of this chapter. If you find any error it's probably because I screw up and didn't correct what Richard said was wrong :D**

**Hello everyone. There is a poll in my profile. ****I'd like to hear your opinion about my next story. Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bad news: Short chapter ahead. Good news: Chapter six is already on the way :D_

* * *

Ranma lay down in the roof to look to the stars and to try to clear his mind for one of the most important decisions of his life. The roof was not the one he had grown used to; it was the roof of the Nekohanten.

A whole day had passed since the fateful encounter with Akane. And two things still echoed in his mind: 'I don't love you.' and 'I can't forgive you.'

He was thinking in what he could could do and in what he did. He had already admitted that he was wrong, something very rare for someone as prideful like him. And even so she couldn't forgive him. _What is so different now?_ He asked himself. _She always brush it off. She always brushed it off. She always brush it off._

Ranma sighed.

The fact is, she didn't seem to want him near. The big problem was that he didn't have anywhere to go. His mother's house was not rebuilt yet. Stay in the Tendo household was completely out of question. Ukyo's restaurant was not a wise option, not after what she did in wedding. Throwing explosives was not nice.

"Maybe it will be better to follow up the only solution I came up with. Perhaps I should go to China, spend some months there until things cool down. Maybe it will be enough for her to forgive me, but what good it will be if she doesn't love me?"

"Of all the girls that chased me she was the only one that never said she loved me. And frankly, she was the only one I wanted to hear say it."

_I don't know what to do._

* * *

Power isn't something acquired easily. You need to make sacrifices to get what you want. The more you are willing to sacrifice, the bigger will be your reward.

The most basic way to defeat a powerful opponent is exploring the one's weakness.

But what happens when this powerful person had his life sacrificed to become someone almost unbeatable? Or that his weakness is not truly weakness but something that transform him in something much stronger?

In this case, create a weakness and explore it mercilessly.

* * *

For the second night in a row, Ranma was unable to sleep. The golden and red lights of the dawn started to dissolve all the darkness of the sky. Ranma was still in the same place, motionless like a stone.

His mind didn't rest for a single second. Not after his brief conversation with Cologne, which followed just after Shampoo announced they were going back to China.

"Good evening, Ranma." Cologne greeted. Ranma noted that she didn't call him son-in-law. "So, did you go to talk with Akane?" Ranma made a face and stayed in silence. "Shampoo, I believe you still have tasks to do inside the restaurant." The purple head girl nodded and entered in the building.

"By the look on your face, I suppose the conversation wasn't what you expected, right?" Ranma didn't say anything.

"Considering what you have done I kind of was expecting this."

"I don't understand. I did apologize." He finally said.

"That's life. Give her time and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"I don't know if it will work."

"Why not?" Curiously, Cologne asked.

Ranma didn't say anything at first and he started to organize his thoughts. After some time, he answered with a weak voice.

"She said she doesn't love me."

"Oh." Cologne said sympathetically, understanding what the young martial artist was been through. "I have lived long enough to see these things happen, more than once. Sometimes the story has a happy ending. Sometimes not."

"What should I do?"

"I don't want to be caught in this mess, Ranma. This is something you must find out by yourself. Especially now that I am leaving." She explained.

"Why this sudden change." Ranma inquired changing the subject and by curiosity.

"There is nothing for me here in Japan that interest me anymore. Because of this, I'm leaving. Want to come?"

Ranma narrowed his eyes. "I have nothing to do in your village. You will not take me there, old ghoul."

Cologne just cackled. "Very clever, sonny boy. But no, this is not my intention. I was referring to China, the country itself, not my village. I think I can help you to get there without any problem."

"And why should I go?" He inquired suspiciously.

"Whether you like it or not, this could help to clear your mind, heal your heart. I will not guarantee anything, but perhaps a time away from Nerima will be good for you. Excuse me now, I have to pack my bags." Cologne went back to the restaurant, leaving Ranma alone with his own thoughts.

* * *

Ranma Saotome is one of the most powerful and dangerous martial artists that ever lived. To face him directly is not a good idea. Not just because of his power, but also because of his creativity in combat, which make him unique. Even if the opponent is stronger than him, he finds a way to modify an existing technique to turn into something more lethal, using his surroundings and the enemy to achieve that.

Yes, he is dangerous. Especially if we take Akane Tendo in consideration.

Saffron was a enemy that everyone would think twice before engaging in battle against him. To defeat him in a face to face battle was something unimaginable up until defeat him in a face to face battle was something unimaginable up until now.

But he did.

Ranma probably fought him without fear and hesitation. Not because he was a stronger being and he didn't need to hold back. He fought to save Akane's life. She is probably his biggest source of power now and there's a great chance that he doesn't know this yet. I pity anyone that will dare to come between him and her. I don't want even think how far he's willing to go now if someone hurt her again or threat her. Saffron was a partially supernatural being, imagine what would have happened if he was simply mortal like the most of us? That is why Ranma is dangerous.

But at the same time the girl is his greatest weakness, much by his own fault. What would happen if Akane attacked him? I bet it would hurt badly.

His inability to express himself emotionally and the comments he made about her figure and her behavior alone would be enough. I know how sensitive the girl is. However there is something more. A secret that he has been keeping from her for a long time. This secret will work perfectly.

On the contrary to what he usually says, the boy feels something for her. He keeps her in special place in his heart, so he would never expect an attack from her. Yes, a vicious attack. Not physically but emotionally. Where it hurts most: In the heart.

This could destroy him.

Funny how someone so much weaker than him could so easily defeat him.

How do I pretend to do this? Simply. There exists a perfect technique for this situation. And then everything else will be easy.

* * *

With Ranma being attacked by his suitors and enemies, Akane was left alone, giving me the perfect chance.

I sneak behind her and pressed my indicator and middle fingers on each side of her head. Immediately she fell on the ground unconscious

Now I need to find the lost boy. This is the most important and annoying part of the plan. Seeing how he always change directions, it won't be easy to find him.

* * *

Finally I was able to put everyone in place. Everything is running according to the plan.

* * *

Huh? What did she say yesterday? Were they finally making some progress? Good thing I decided to act before they could go any further.

* * *

Haha! Look at his face. He couldn't believe what he heard. Poor Ranma.

I couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

On the day after, he went to talk to her again. It's time to break his heart completely. But first I will enjoy myself a little.

Ah... watching the two of them, it was almost like I could feel his broad chest. And there was no missing the bulge between his legs... If I was one hundred years younger I would show these silly girls how to win a man.

* * *

When she left the dojo, I almost felt pity for him. Almost.

I recognized that look in his eyes. It was as if he had lost a part of him. Either way, there is no time for sentimentality.

* * *

I was already aboard when I saw him walking in my direction. He doesn't have any of his belongings with him, but the look in his eyes give away his intentions.

He is so gullible. Especially with his broken heart.

Internally I laughed.. The plan worked.

* * *

**(A/N) 1 — Again, big special thanks to Richard Ryley who corrected all the grammar errors of this chapter. If wasn't for him, this chapter would be a mess! If you find any error it's probably because I screw up and didn't correct what Richard said was wrong :D**

**(A/N) 2 — Yes guys, Cologne was behind everything. If you are wondering the technique she used, It was the same technique Shampoo used on Akane in the Waterproof Soap Arc.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma walked as if carrying a heavy burden. With every step he took, he could feel his guts twisting, his heart and soul screaming in protest and confusion. He couldn't understand what went wrong. What he did understand was that he was leaving Akane behind. But what could he do if she didn't want him near?

Cologne watched as Ranma approached and shuffled over to step into the boat. It took all of her self control not to demonstrate any emotion that could have betrayed her.

This was just the first part of her plan. The second part would be harder, and would take some time. She wasn't planning to take him to her village the moment they set foot in China. No, her plan was to take long a trip through the whole country, visiting monasteries, temples, and other villages. She would show him what China could offer in regards to martial arts. All of this with Shampoo by his side, trying to be his friend. That was the reason she had forbidden her to touch, pursue, or do anything with Ranma. Without any pressure between them, with his heart in need of healing, Shampoo would work perfectly.

"It was a good thing to not include Shampoo in this plan." Cologne thought. "She certainly would not be able to hide the truth." The chinese girl was also hurt because she failed in her mission to bring Ranma as her husband to the village. With Shampoo's impulses under control, and without the distraction of Akane, Ranma would certainly be more comfortable around Shampoo. And with their common interest in martial artist, they both would help each other.

If everything worked as Cologne hoped, Ranma would not want to return to Japan.

—

As the Saotome heir entered the boat, he felt a strange sensation in his body, as if it was wrong to be there. Once aboard, he looked back towards the docks. His discomfort was visible. He chose to go without saying anything because he didn't want to go to the Tendo household where he would probably have to explain what he was doing. He didn't want to face his mother and tell her why he was going to China. In especially he didn't want Akane to know he was leaving. She would probably think he was running away like a coward.

"Running away?"

Ranma couldn't help but think about the last time he was about to do that. It was in Rygenzawa,when he thought Akane had dumped him and chosen Shinnosuke. Although the circumstances were different, the feeling was the same, a mixture of loss, depression and sadness.

"Coward?"

—

The old woman greeted the young man with a nod of her head as soon he came to her side. Ranma said nothing, and Cologne stood by his side, trying not to make it obvious as she studied him out of the corner of her eye.

Shampoo was on the other end of the boat facing the sea. Too wrapped up in her own thoughts and with the bitter taste of defeat in her mouth, she didn't even acknowledge Ranma's presence. More than anything she was angry with Akane. She wanted to go fight Akane, to beat her mercilessly, and show her who is the best fighter. But her great grandmother had forbidden any action towards the Tendo girl. She still didn't understand her why.

Before too long, the deckhands cast off the dock lines, and the boat started to move. Cologne closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. The remote control acupressure was a powerful technique that required a great deal of chi. To take full control of Akane for so long had left her almost drained.

"That was close." Cologne thought. "I don't think if I would be able to hold this for one more day. It was a good thing Akane was not a strong opponent. I don't know if this technique would have worked on Ranma since it was developed to take control of weaker enemies. Besides, it wouldn't do any good to use it on him. One of his greatest qualities is his inventiveness in battle. If someone is controlling him, then he would just be following orders, and would lose the ability to think for himself. I need Ranma to join our tribe willingly. I need him to have the same feelings for Shampoo that he has for the Tendo girl. I need him to be able to kill, to defend the tribe, for Shampoo's sake.

Of course, I know this will take time. That's why we need to leave Japan as fast as possible. Now that Akane isn't under my control any more, she will probably go in search of her fiance'. I won't take long for them to put everything together, and realize that I am responsible. If we can make it to China before the Tendos can figure it out, they won't be able to follow us. Even the scheming middle sister won't be able to find us with all of China to search. They will be in a foreign land, and the advantage will be all mine."

Cologne opened her eyes and looked up at Ranma. "With a bit of persuasion he won't suspect anything. Soon, soon he will forget about the Tendo girl. This plan is perfect."

—

Runway? Coward?

"I'm not a coward!" Ranma screamed internally. "And also I didn't spend ten years of my life to run away like this. No, I can't do that."

Ranma looked one more time to the docks wondering what the fate has planning for him.

"How did this all happen?" The boy asked himself. "Oh, yeah. With Akane and Ryoga on... Damn! Why did Akane do that? Is she in love with Ryoga?" Ranma considered the thought, replaying the scene in his head. "I don't know. Ryoga seemed as confused as I was. Was she trying to get revenge? Punish me?"

The Saotome heir signed. "Probably yes, considering what she did to me in the dojo. Wasn't that enough? Did she have to use Ryoga like that?"

Use Ryoga?

Ranma stopped, his mind considering millions of possibilities. None of them were good.

"Akane doesn't know I'm going to China. What would happen if she decided to punish me again?" Ranma went pale. "Akane wouldn't go so far, right?" He thought, panic starting to set in. "But what about Ryoga? I remember when he got the partial cure with the waterproof soap, he tried to force himself on her!"

Ranma felt his blood boiling like never before. The chi was almost visible flowing through his body.

"I can't go to China. It would be like giving up. Ranma Saotome never gives up. Besides, who will protect her? The tomboy couldn't even defend herself against a fly. I didn't leave her side when I thought she was in love with Shinnosuke and I won't do it now. If she chose another person... I... I..." All thoughts ceased for a instant. He closed his fists and ignored twisting feeling in his gut. "If nothing else works," he forced out of his head the images of Akane in the arms of another man. "At least... There must be something I can save.

The pigtailed boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's true that we used to fight a lot, but there was something that never changed between us. I still remember what she said in that day."

"Hi, my name is Akane. You want to be friends?"

Even though the boat was already far from the dock, the elder woman could not ignore the warning signals going off in her head. First there was the sudden change in the boy's mood. He had suddenly shifted from depression to concern, and then just as suddenly, anger. His battle aura then erupted around his body. All of a sudden, he was no longer moping and lifeless, but determined, as if he once again had a purpose.

"What kind of masochist is he?" Cologne asked herself. "After having his heart trampled and spat on, he's still thinking of going back? Is he planning to get down on his knees and beg for a second chance?"

Suddenly, Ranma turned to Cologne. With an apologetic look, he jumped out of the boat and started to swim to the docks.

The old woman cursed all the gods and goddesses for the chaotic nature of the boy. She didn't expect this course of action, no after everything she did. The plan should have been perfect, Ranma shouldn't have jumped out the boat.

"What do I do now? I have already released Akane from the mind control. I don't know if I have enough chi to use the technique again. My only chance is if Ranma decides to completely avoid Akane. The memory loss will surely give things away. However..." Cologne thought for a moment. "Not everything is lost if we consider how well they communicate with each other."

Cologne smiled ironically. After all this time love still surprised her. She used her staff to jump across the water and headed in the same direction as Ranma.

—

The sun was reaching the horizon when a young martial artist silently entered the Tendo compound. He sneaked around the corner of the house, trying to avoid attracting the attention of anyone who might still be up.

"Where is everyone?" He asked himself finding it strange not seeing his family or the Tendos. He also didn't hear any sound coming from any other part of the house.

Before going to the guest room, the black haired boy decided to look in Akane's room to make sure she was ok and there wasn't any pig in her bed. Ranma leaped up to her window and carefully looked inside. After a few seconds of observation, he breathed relieved to see the blue haired girl sleeping peacefully.

Ranma slipped in the window and came up to Akane's bed. "Always worrying me," he said as he looked down at her.

He took some of his time to stare at her beautiful face, admiring her small lips and soft cheeks. Ranma released a long sigh. He had given up on going to China, but hadn't yet thought about where he would stay. Staying at the Tendo house was out of the question since he would be seeing Akane on a daily basis. He could spend a couple of days at Ucchan's, but considering what Ukyo did at the failed wedding, he would be wise to avoid that place.

"Maybe I should camp nearby. That is my best option at this moment. I will not be so far away and I will be able to keep my eyes on Akane. It won't be easy. I hope I get to do something for her, I have to try. After all I'm Ranma Saotome. And Ranma Saotome never gives up.."

With a sad smile he exited Akane's bedroom and with to pack his things.

—

Akane got up from her bed with a strange lightness in her head. She looked through the window and saw that was already dark outside. The clock in her bedside table marked 07:30.

"That is strange. I don't remember coming to my room. I remember exiting the school alone while Ranma was being chased by his fiancées. The usual chaos."

Akane stood up and stretched.

"Speaking of whom, I hope he hasn't forgotten we have something important to do. Our little talk yesterday was... Interesting. Will he finally open himself to me?"

Akane blushed slightly when she remembered Ranma's words on the previous day.

"I do like you."

The blue haired girl exited her room and started to walk through the corridor. Her intention was to go to the dojo, where she certainly would find her fiance so they could talk. However, before she could reach the stairs, a noise coming from the guest room caught her attention.

As the door was half open, she entered the room. When she saw the source of the noise, it took some time for her mind to process what she was seeing: Ranma was with his back turned to the door, packing his belongings in a rush and almost in silence.

"Ranma?" Akane called with uncertainty in her voice.

the pigtailed boy felt his back stiffen while his eyes went wide. "Oh, shit." he cursed. Luck was not on his side. He wanted to get his things and leave the house without alerting anyone, in particular Akane, the last person he wanted to face right now.

"What are you doing?" She asked worried. The first thing she thought when she saw him was that he was leaving for a training trip, but after a quick look she realized that he was taking everything he owned.

"I'm leaving." He answered trying to hide the shake in his voice.

"Leaving? For a training trip, right?" She inquired fearing the answer by the way he was acting.

"No. I'm moving out your house." Ranma retorted without turning back.

For a moment, Akane felt the room turn upside down. Ranma was moving out, leaving her behind. She felt her fears increasing as the words registered in her mind. There was a blank stare in her face as if to refusing to believe what she had heard. She got the impression that everything around her stopped for a moment.

"To where?" she asked when she got her speech capabilities back..

Ranma didn't answer. In fact he still didn't know. His priority was to leave the Tendo house for awhile but not to go far away. He wanted to keep in touch in what was happening with friends and family.

The Saotome heir finished packing his things, rose and turned around. He saw Akane with her head down and stopped for a few seconds. "What she is planning?" He thought. "Her body language seems a bit different."

"Why?" As painful as it was to hear the truth, she wanted to know. "Was because of all the names I called him? Or was it because of all the time I hit him?" Were her thoughts.

Ranma was surprised by her question. "Is she really asking me this?" Was his thought

"Why are you leaving?" She repeated the question.

"Why?" Ranma felt his temper rising but tried to not show it. "After all the things you said and did to me, you still ask why?" He almost screamed, confused by the question. "When did Akane become so... evil? Why she is doing that? She still wants revenge? To hurt me? Damn, Akane! I'm the one that should be asking why!" He concluded to himself.

Akane took a step back by the force of Ranma's words. "What I... Did? Said? What are you talking about, Ranma?"

"I can't believe you're saying this! Haven't you done enough?" He raised his voice, forgetting the reason he came back. "Are you going to try humiliate me now? Is this your plan, to do that in front of the entire family?"

"Ranma you're not making any sense."

"You're the one that is not making any sense! Or what? Do you think you're the only one with feelings here? You think you can say all those things and then act like nothing happened?" He pointed with his finger, accusingly.

"I still don't understand." She said, still visibly confused. "What did I said?"

Ranma growled when he saw the expression on her face "Is she playing with me? She hates me that much?" He thought sadly. "After these two years Is this how things are going to end? Will everything crumble? Not even our friendship will remain?" Ranma took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. "You know very well, Akane. You said that you..." He stopped. "I will not stay here to hear all that crap over again. I'm leaving right now!"

Ranma tried to pass through the door with his heavy backpack. He would have succeeded if wasn't for Akane blocking his way.

"You will not leave this room until you say the reason you're leaving." She said with a firm voice.

"You will not stop me. You know very well I can easily pass."

The blue haired girl knew she couldn't stop him. In fact, no one couldn't. But she knew very well Ranma would never attack her. In all these years he never tried such a thing. However there was a certain aggressiveness she had never seen before. Not directed towards her.

"Ranma, please tell me." Akane pleaded.

She felt bad in doing this. She was forcing Ranma to do something he apparently didn't want to. This was something expected from all the others girls. They were always trying to make Ranma love them. Akane simply couldn't do that, she would NEVER force Ranma to love her. It was his decision. This is why she wasn't asking him stay. If it was for his happiness she would step aside, with a broken heart, but she would.

But there was still something more. Something she wanted to keep and it was related to the first thing she said to him when he came to her house in his cursed form. She still had regrets because the way she acted that day. And even so with all the fights and arguments they had in this two years, they still carried it.

"I don't know what it was but I may have said something that hurted him. If he tell me, maybe we can make amends. And even if he doesn't love me," She thought sadly, her heart weighing a ton, "We were always friends."

If it were another person Ranma would force his way through the door, but it was Akane in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to cause her physical harm.

"Ranma, do you remember our fight against the golden pair, when you protected me? Do you remember Ryugenzanwa when we climbed down the mountain holding hands? And Jusendo when you fought Saffron? When I thought I heard..." Akane lowered her head and continued in a tiny voice. "You can go wherever you want, I'll not stop you. But if any of these moments meant something to you, at least tell me why?"

Of course he remembered all these moments. They were very special and had a special place in his heart. However he was adamant to not let himself be vulnerable again. Clenching his fists he turned around and jumped through the window.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed as she followed her fiance. "Damn! Damn! Damn! I have to do something to stop him, to make him talk to me. But what?" Akane thought frantically.

She ran and without hesitation jumped after him. But she wasn't skilled as he was. Her landing was so poor that she almost fell flat on her face. "Ranma!" She called again.

Ranma stopped in front of the wall, ready to jump.

"Please, Ranma. Let's talk." She begged one more time.

"Forget it Akane." He was surprised how cold he sounded.

"So be it!"Akane could no longer hold back the anger that had been building since she saw Ranma packing his things. "You can go to hell or wherever you want but I demand to know the reason!" And an idea suddenly came to her mind. She didn't think much and acted on impulse.

"I've already told you..."

"I challenge you!" Akane screamed, cutting Ranma off. "I Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes, challenge you, Ranma Saotome!"

* * *

**(A/N) — As always, big special thanks to Richard Ryley who corrected all the grammar erros of this chapter. He also made some suggestions that have made this chapter MUCH better. ****The first version was nothing but a pile of c... :D**

******Aos latinos americanos, sintam-se livres para deixar cometários em espanhol :D**


End file.
